Discover Me
by Buried-Secrets
Summary: Rated R for upcoming chapters, LegArag. Legolas fights his feelings for a certain King, Gimli tries to resist a certain Elf, and Merry and Pip may get involved.
1. A Strange Encounter

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own any characters from LOTR.

Chapter 1: A Strange Encounter

Legolas watched the two young Hobbits, Pippin and Merry, wrestle around on the ground with a slight quirk to his lips. He was aware Gimli also was smiling due to the Hobbits' play. _Still_, Legolas thought, _after all they've been through they are still light of heart. _

He looked away from them, Merry just about to get Pippin in a headlock, and searched the fields before him with his keen eyes. They found what he was looking for strolling towards Minas Tirith, and with in inwards sigh he thought, _If only I could say as much for myself. _He began to stride away when a hand seized his wrist. Gimli's firm but gentle grip kept Legolas from taking another step forward, and he turned around to look down into the Dwarf's face.

"Legolas, something troubles you," he said through his bushy beard. "I have sensed it since the defeat of the Dark Lord. What is it, friend?" Concern was in Gimli's eyes as his grip on the Elf's wrist loosened into an anxious clasp.

Legolas kept the surprise from showing on his face, as he did with all emotions, but could not help but feel his heart jump when Gimli said this. He didn't know it was so obvious that something was perturbing him. He smiled wanly and said, "I do miss Frodo, and Gandalf, too. I am saddened to know they traveled into the Grey Havens."

"Bah," sputtered Gimli. " 'Tis always a Dwarf's job to be strong. All you Elves running about with sad eyes and worried faces, it's not a wonder so many of you went to the Grey Havens." Legolas kept the ineffectual smile on his face, although his friend's words amused him. Gimli took a large, and rather noisy breath, about to speak again.

"I know how you feel, Elf," he said affectionately. "But you cannot despair for them. It is for the best that they left. Be thankful us five made it this far…" he continued, trailing off, turning towards the quickly setting sun.

Legolas glanced at his friend and noticed that Gimli's hand no longer clasped his wrist, but cupped his hand, stroking it lightly with his thumb. Legolas quickly pulled his hand away and in the same languid movement began to tread down the small hill.

"You are right, Gimli. I shall not despair for those that are now gone, but rather cherish the ones still here," he called over his shoulder, and then turned around striding towards the Minas Tirith gates. He didn't notice the Dwarf's gaze follow him until he disappeared from site, nor the Hobbits observing the exchange between the two races.

***

"You know Pippin," Merry said, sitting on the ground and taking a piece of bread and cheese from his pack beside him.

"Yes?" Pippin said, looking intently at the cheese in Merry's left hand.

"Do you think it was odd, the way Gimli and Legolas were acting earlier?"

"Hmm…" Pippin mused, taking a seat next to Merry, still eyeing the cheese. "I do think it wasn't ordinary. And I can't be sure but I think I saw Gimli holding Legolas' hand."

"I thought I did, too," Merry said quietly, setting the cheese on his knee while taking a drink of water. "I wonder…" he mumbled after swallowing. 

"Wonder what?" said Pippin with his mouth full.

"If something-- Hey!" Pippin smiled. "Peregrin Took, you dirty thief! Give me back my cheese wedge!"

Pippin chuckled and swallowed the last bite of cheese. "You may have it, Meriadoc, if you fancy a trip down my throat."

Merry pinched Pippin hard right above his knee and shoved him over. "Ow!" Pippin cried when Merry did it again. "That hurt!"

"If you'd have gotten your own slice you would have not had to feel the wrath of Hobbit fingers on your legs!" Merry said indignantly. 

Pippin chuckled again and rolled onto his back, putting his arms behind his head. "What were you saying _before _you pinched me?"

After taking out another slice of cheese and finishing off his bread, Merry leaned back and rested on his elbows beside Pippin. "I was _saying _something might have happened between back at Aragorn's coronation. Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas have all been acting strange since then, I think."

"Or maybe," Pippin said, closing his eyes. "It is only your imagination. I have seen no change in our friends in the least."

"Perhaps you are right, Pip. But I still cannot disregard the fact that something strange is about," Merry said thoughtfully. Suddenly, he jumped up pinned Pippin on the ground and started tickling his sides mercilessly. 

"Now, Peregrin Took! Feel the consequence of stealing my cheese!"


	2. Brief Talk

Disclaimer: Hear ye, hear ye! I do not own any LOTR characters. If I did, I would not have to write silly things such as this.

Enjoy!

Ch. 2: 

Legolas, upon entering Minas Tirith, strode to the throne located at the end of the great hall on the uppermost level. He took no notice of the fact that, as his feet struck the floor, he hardly made a whisper in the immense building that usually amplified every little noise. His mind was still pondering what had happened with Gimli an hour earlier. 

He heard echoing voices coming from the end of the hall, and as he drew nearer he saw 4 Men standing in a group discussing, from what his Elf ears could decipher, the King's choice of taking a bath before speaking to them.

"Ah! Legolas, my comrade, nice to see you," said Faramir, turning to welcome Legolas.

"Good evening, Faramir," Legolas greeted him, clasping his shoulder.

"We were just discussing the King's untimely bathing schedule," said the fair-haired man, taking in the other three with a sweep of his gaze with and letting out an amused laugh. "He walked in here, just come from the fields and declared that he was in need of a bathe."

"Quite like Aragorn," said the Elf, noticing the bristle of disapproval from Faramir's three companions. Legolas once again told himself to not let such informalities concerning Aragorn slip. Even though he acknowledged Aragorn as King of Gondor before even the journey started, he had always been just Aragorn to him.

Just then, the man in question stepped from the door to their right, and after a deep breath joined the group waiting for him.

"Good evening, gentleman," Aragorn said, nodding his head towards the four Men. 

Legolas was standing slightly away from the group, and when the King's eyes fell upon his friend, a grin spread over his face. 

"Legolas!" Aragorn embraced him in his strong arms, and patted his back lightly. Legolas took in the scent of his freshly washed hair and recognized the scent of a summer breeze from the Elvin soap he had used. He rubbed Aragorn's back and returned the hug, wishing he could stay in this man's arms longer.

Much to Legolas' dismay, Aragorn pulled away and held him at arm's length, looking at his face.

"I saw you in the fields with Gimli and the Hobbits, did I not?" said Aragorn, still smiling, and Legolas noticed still holding on to his arms.

"Indeed you did. Merry and Pippin sought after mushrooms."

"And were they successful in finding any?" 

Legolas twitched his lips. "Nay, but they managed to begin a wrestling match."

Aragorn shook his head, his smile growing wider and made Legolas' heart beat a bit faster in his chest.

"Well, my friend," Aragorn began. He dropped one hand from Legolas' arm and stretch the other along his shoulders, turning to Faramir and the other Men.

"What do you say to--"

"Um, Your Highness…" interrupted one of the King's aids.

Aragorn stopped mid-stride and dropped his arm from Legolas' shoulder. The Elf felt his friend stiffen only a little bit, but then straightened up taking Legolas' shoulder in his hand again.

"Perhaps another time, Legolas. Come tomorrow after the evening meal, and we shall talk." He sighed and said, "We cannot simply go off into the forest whenever we feel like as we once did."

Aragorn winked, grinning, at Legolas before turning to Faramir and began to converse with the four.

__

No, we cannot. Life will not let us have it so simple once again, King Aragorn, he thought to himself. He turned away from the group, now walking to a table near the throne, and went silently from the hall.

Legolas, his mind still full of pondering thoughts, did not feel the former Ranger's eyes on him, watching his blonde hair shimmer until he faded from view. 


	3. Anticipation

Ch 3: Anticipation 

It didn't show, of course, him being an Elf, but as a nervous intuition made itself apparent, he began to pace.

It was 4 hours past noon, and the time to call on Aragorn was drawing near. Legolas stopped pacing and looked into a mirror hanging on the wall. He looked into the reflection's cool, blue eyes searching for what he knew not. His hand came up and almost touched the mirrors surface, where the corners of the Elf's exquisite mouth were turned down, almost in a frown.

He suddenly withdrew his hand back to his side and walked to the window. His gaze swept the streets of Minas Tirith; the people slow and quiet trying their best to return to the normal way of life. He rested his elbow on the sill and let his chin fall into his soft hand, an almost inaudible sigh giving way.

"Why did I go to Aragorn in the first place?" he asked the empty room. "If he had been able to speak with me, what would I have said?" The room remained silent, except for the faint sound of the wind whistling around the corners of the city. He watched as a child ran to his mother, tears in his eyes from a scraped knee.

"What do I want to say to him? So much so that I walked into his Hall without knowing what I sought," he said softly.

He straightened up and grabbed his dark green tunic from the bed. He put it on and glancing at his mirror image once more, strode out the door on his way to the King's quarters.

******

"Where has Legolas gone? I have not seen him all day and I wished to ask him if he had any lembas bread! I have not had any for a long while, and it sounds good right about now," cried Pippin to Merry.

"He has been in his quarters all day," Gimli said, almost in a grumble.

The Hobbits jumped and turned to see the Dwarf standing in the doorway, clad in his usual armor.

"Have you tried to speak with him at all?" asked Pippin.

"Nay, but I have been keeping an eye out for him for I wished to speak with him, too."

Merry eyed the Dwarf suspiciously, though Gimli did not notice.

"About what?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, nothing of importance," Gimli said, sighing a little.

"Does something trouble you, Gimli?" Merry inquired, pulling a chair for him.

Gimli sat in the chair offered to him with a great huff and rested his axe against the wall. 

"It is not I you should be worrying about, Master Merry."

Merry and Pippin lifted their heads and looked at each other. 

"What do you mean, Gimli? Has something happened?" inquired Pippin.

The dwarf shook his head. "No, but Legolas has seemed distant of late and he speaks nothing of it when questioned."

Merry nodded his head in assent, and sat in a chair across from Gimli. Pippin, seeming anxious to be rid of the subject, said, "If you don't mind me asking, what do we owe this visit to, Gimli, for we were not expecting anyone today."

He seemed to snap out of a deep thought, and smiled through his thick beard. "Must a Dwarf have a reason for visiting good friends?" he said in good humor. Merry and Pippin looked at him.

Gimli laughed, a deep-throated laugh, and drew from the pouch on his hips two cakes of lembas bread, very much to the delight of Pippin.

While Pippin and Merry ate the Elvish bread, Gimli got up and went to the window looking out to the street. As he watched, he saw Legolas, some distance away walking towards the higher level of Minas Tirith. _He goes to talk with Aragorn, no doubt, _he thought to himself. Just as Gimli finished this thought, the striking Elf stopped, seeming to have heard something, then continued on his way.

"What is it, Gimli?" Pippin asked, his mouth full of lembas crumbs.

"Just a commotion in the streets is all, little Hobbit," said he, turning his back to the window and continued his visit with his friends.


End file.
